Sin Héroes ni Villanos
by UnaJuanitaArcoiris
Summary: "Vivir en la gama de los grises" no es solo una frase, también es una forma de vivir y nuestros personajes deberán pasar arduas experiencias para entender que no todo lo enseñado es Blanco o Negro. (Ligero AU que no puedo comentar sin caer en spoiler de la historia, pero que no altera el mundo Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1

_Un duelo salvaje advierte_

 _Lo cerca que ando de entrar_

 _En un mundo descomunal_

 _Siento mi fragilidad_

 _ **Lucha de Gigantes – Antonio Vega**_

El día era más helado que de costumbre, se sentía agradecido de estar bajo calefacción y con su café matutino entre las manos. Aun por su cabeza pasaban los años en que el frío era su mayor temor… el frío y la incertidumbre. Alejó esos pensamientos mientras terminaba el balance del mes, ahora por suerte las cuentas de su trabajo eran su mayor y único problema.

Siguió trabajando hasta que su reloj señaló las siete de la mañana, en media hora tocaba abrir y aún no había rastro de nadie. Sacó su celular y marco el número de la encargada de meseras. Luego de un par de tonos contestaron del otro lado con una frase bastante inteligible.

-¿Alicia? – Preguntó

-¡Jefe! Hola, disculpa el retraso, ha sido una mañana horrible, ninguna de las meseras trabajará hoy. Manuela está con amigdalitis, Sonia está en el hospital… - habló apresuradamente la mujer del otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sonia?- Interrumpió alarmado

-A ella nada pero su hijo despertó con fiebre sobre 40° y me llamó a las cinco de la mañana para informarme que trataría de llegar lo antes posible. Y bueno Carmen renunció-

-¿QUE?- Esto ya parecía una desgracia total pensó el hombre mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

-Eso, renunció y no me dio muchos detalles, de hecho no volverá a la cafetería ni siquiera por sus cosas, siendo sincera jefe yo creo que es por el asunto de su novio-

-¿El simpático?- Ironizó al recordar al hombre de casi dos metros que hace algunas semanas había hecho un escándalo en plena cafetería al ver que Carmen sonreía al recibir su propina –¿Y tú? ¿Por qué aún no has llegado?-

-Bueno jefe anoche me quedé hasta tarde- Habló la joven con un tono que delataba más de lo que decía - pero voy en camino, en 10 minutos estaré allá-

-Está bien…- Escuchó algunos ruidos en la parte baja del edificio- Parece que Pavlóv y Lébenev llegaron, espero que ellos tengan menos dramas que mis queridas meseras-

-Está bien jefe, estoy en 5, hasta luego- Y cortó la llamada

El hombre solo pudo suspirar y presagiar en su cabeza que definitivamente hoy no se salvaría de la migraña que ya amenazaba en asomarse en todo su esplendor. Bebió lo poco que quedaba de su café y ordenando las facturas del día decidió bajar al primer piso de la cafetería que comenzaba a llenarse de olores proveniente de la cocina.

\- Buenos días caballeros- Saludó a los hombres que con uniforme de cocina se desenvolvían preparando lo que diariamente se servía en el local

-Buenos días jefe- Saludó el mayor, Yuri Pavlóv era su nombre. Un ruso de veintiocho años fuerte y bastante alto. Poseía un rubio propio de los nórdicos con ojos azules pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su voz gruesa y marcada que le daba una apariencia fría y distante, muy lejana a lo que era en realidad. Hace tres años había llegado a Estonia junto con su compañero; más bien hace tres años que había arrancado de Rusia para poder estar junto a su amante, no había que ser adivino para notar ciertas cosas.

-Buenos días jefe… ¿las chicas aún no llegan? Ya casi es hora de abrir- Preguntó Valentín Lébenev, pareja de Yuri. Valentín o Valya para los amigos era un joven ruso de veintidós años, con cabello y ojos oscuros, de sonrisa fácil y con modales atentos. No sabía mucho de ellos, sólo que hace tres años habían pedido trabajo y a punta de esfuerzo se habían ganado la confianza de que nadie preguntara sobre el pasado.

-No, de hecho ha sucedido un desastre con las meseras, Manuela está enferma, Sonia llevo al pequeño al hospital y Carmen renunció-

-¡¿Que?!- Preguntó Lébenev dejando la mezcla que estaba preparando y concentrándose en lo que su jefe le decía

-Eso, renunció. Seguramente su novio no la dejó volver o por lo menos eso me dijo Alicia hace un momento- Señaló

-¿Y Alicia?-

-Se quedó hasta tarde… y no quiero pensar en qué significa eso- Y tratando de encontrar una solución se quedó mirando lo que estaba haciendo Pavlóv

-Jefe con Yura* dejamos más o menos armadas las preparaciones de hoy, si quieres comienzo a ordenar mientras llega Alicia- Preguntó el menor

-Ok, gracias Valya, yo terminaré un poco del papeleo pendiente y luego bajo a ayudarles con los clientes de ser necesario- Y diciendo eso volvió a su oficina. Hoy era lunes y por ende uno de los días más ajetreados para una cafetería en pleno Tallin. Sirviéndose otro café miró por la ventana y viendo caer la nieve fue inevitable volver al primer día que puso los pies en este país a más de tres mil kilómetros de su natal Londres.

Al igual que hoy era un día frio y se acrecentaba con el miedo a lo desconocido, había sido una suerte que el amigo de su madre lo ayudara, suerte seguramente ligada a la ignorancia del mayor con respecto a la guerra. Cuando llegó a Estonia solo podía pensar en lo cruel que era la vida. Él, que siempre vivió en la riqueza, ahora estaba prácticamente exiliado y con solo 50 euros en el bolsillo y que con su nulo conocimiento local no sabía para cuanto tiempo le alcanzarían. Rápidamente había tomado las indicaciones que el viejo Joseph le anotó en un pergamino y se dirigió a la recién inaugurada _Elusolev_ , partió siendo quien limpiaba por las noches y por el día aprendía de Joseph todo lo que dirigir un lugar así conllevaba, facturas, tratos, insumos y un sinfín de cosas que el dueño del local quería que aprendiera pronto para poder dirigirse y erradicarse a su América, luego de año y medio se había convertido en el gerente de _Elusolev_ , lo que le había dado a su familia y a él una tranquilidad impensada en Inglaterra.  
Su familia… que lejos y a la vez que cerca se escuchaba ese término. Ser un Malfoy en un país tan lejano no era más que un apellido desligado de artes oscuras y asesinatos. Decidió dejar esos pensamiento de lado había mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ahogarse en los recuerdos.

Tomó algunas facturas y las guardó en la carpeta que debían retirar los distribuidores que llegarían por la tarde. Luego se concentró en unos informes que debía mandar a Joseph para ampliar el local, si algo había aprendido con su padre era como manejar negocios, desde los más pequeños y que podían verse insignificantes hasta los más grandes ligados a corporaciones. Tenía olfato para el dinero y sabía cómo conseguirlo. Gracias a eso la cafetería se mantenía en un buen nivel pero él sabía que podían llegar a más. Y la idea de abrir un restaurant de concepto lo seducía hace bastante tiempo; los números eran lo bastante alentadores como para correr el riesgo pero la última palabra la tendría Joseph Harris, quien a pesar del tiempo de conocerse y las ayudas prestados no conocía realmente, solo tenía vagas ideas de la relación que él y su madre tenían, el mayor rehuía la conversación y él no era quien para insistir. Estuvo en eso alrededor de una hora hasta que una cara muy conocida se hizo presente

\- Draco...- La voz de Alicia lo sacó de su concentración

-¡Alicia! Yo pensé que lo de estoy en cinco minutos sería verdad y no que llegarías tan tarde- Señaló un poco molesto

\- Llegué hace bastante pero Valya estaba muy atareado con las mesas, me escapé ahora que Sonia llegó-

-¿Cómo está el pequeño?-

\- Mejor, lo dejó en casa con una vecina que le hace de niñera a veces, ya sabes…con fiebre los niños no van al colegio- Respondió a la vez que se sentaba frente al rubio. Alicia Vilcanomami era una muchacha que había llegado junto a él a trabajar al café como mesera. Tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces, de origen latino había llegado huyendo de la constante amenaza del gobierno de su país contra su pueblo, como ella misma le había contado casi al conocerse. Tenía unos rasgos muy distintivos con ojos pequeños y oscuros, al igual que su piel canela y bastante exótica en esta parte del mundo. Ya hace cinco años de eso, en los cuales se había convertido en una gran amiga y fuente de toda inspiración, siempre había algo en ella que denotaba convicción y alegría.

\- Entonces amo ¿nos hará el honor de servir mesas el día de hoy junto a sus esclavos?- Se burló

\- En realidad tengo ganas de azotarlos por generar tantos problemas pero creo que por el día de hoy me conformaré con hacerlos trabajar horas extras.-Respondió el rubio en el mismo tono - Necesito que Valya ayude Yuri en la cocina, sino el almuerzo será una tortura-

-Oh, que Viracocha escuché mis clamores…- Rio por lo bajo la mujer al tiempo que le entregaba un delantal negro al mayor una vez que estuvieron en la primera planta – Adoro cuando cocinas pero te vuelves maniático y haces que todo se vuelva una tortura, aunque tu ultima preparación fue un éxito… eso no hay que negarlo-

-Gracias, pero con tus halagos no te salvaras de las horas extras de hoy. Mejor ayudemos a Sonia que la veo un poco atareada con toda la gente-

Y efectivamente Sonia, la mayor de todos sus empleados, una mujer de treinta años proveniente de Colombia, se veía atareada con todos los ejecutivos impacientes de recibir su orden. Rápidamente el rubio tomo una bandeja y un block de pedidos, por suerte no se le había ido la práctica de atender mesas y en cosa de una hora la cafetería ya estaba con el flujo normal de día lunes, los pedidos salían en los tiempos y no había ninguna queja en el libro cercano a la caja registradora. Miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaban las once de la mañana, en cualquier momento recibiría la llamada de su mujer hablándole por algún cambio en el itinerario del día o simplemente para charlar un rato, a veces Astoria era predecible… "Querido, soy confiable. No te confundas" recordó cómo una vez ella le reprendió por llamarle así. Y como por obra de magia su celular comenzó a vibrar, tomó el aparato y haciéndole una seña a Alicia, salió a la parte posterior de la cafetería para hablar tranquilamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

 _-Puto Frío Estonio-_ pensó para sí un hombre de pelo azabache y ojos verdes mientras salía de un callejón poco concurrido y mientras verificaba que no hubiera nadie cerca murmuro unas palabras a la vez que hacía un pase de varita que lo hicieron sentir de inmediato más cálido. Odiaba el frío y a pesar de que en Inglaterra siempre estaba un poco helado nada era comparable con estas zonas, debía haberse preparado cuando lo citaron a una convención de seguridad en la Academia de defensa Mágica de Estonia.

Camino largamente y conjuró un hechizo de reloj en su varita… - _Mierda de cambio de horario-_ Otra vez su descuido lo hizo salir del itinerario que le había entregado su secretaria antes de salir – _Tendré que pedirle a Sally que me anote las diferencias horarias-_ Caminó hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde ir y antes de perderse prefirió entrar al primer lugar cálido y que le ofreciera algo para beber miró hacia su izquierda y leyó _"Elusolev… Ni mierda saber que dice, mientras tengan un café decente soy feliz"_ Rápidamente entró, dejó su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó en un mesa del centro. Una muchacha bastante exótica se le acercó con un block en la mano

-Bienvenido a Elusolev- habló la mujer en un idioma que el hombre no reconoció mientras le entregaba una carta - ¿Puedo Tomar su orden?-

-Disculpe ¿Habla inglés? – Respondió

-Ah sí, disculpe, aquí la mayoría habla Estonio o Ruso- Alicia trataba de pronunciar lo mejor que podía, el inglés no era su fuerte– Decía, Bienvenido a " _Elusolev_ " ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

\- Sí, quiero un cappuccino doble y una "hogaza del día" ¿está bien dicho?- Preguntó el hombre mientras devolvía la carta

\- La hogaza del día es el emparedado del día, el de hoy tiene palta*, tomate, queso fresco aderezado con oliva a la albahaca, todo en pan centeno- Explico la mujer divertida del acento de aquel hombre, se le hacía extrañamente familiar

-Ok, quiero eso entonces- La morena inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento al tiempo que iba a un mesón cuadrado al fondo del local, tomó algunas cosas y volvió con un pedido de una mesa cercana, una vez terminado volvió con el extranjero.

-Disculpe, ¿de qué parte es usted?- Preguntó la mujer al tiempo que dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa y procedía a depositar cubiertos y una servilleta de tela.

-Reino Unido, Londres para ser exactos- Respondió el moreno, si bien tenía que viajar constantemente debido al trabajo, le era extraño que la gente no lo reconociera, aunque debía reconocer la mirada sincera y no queriendo agradar de la mesara – _El precio de la fama-_ pensó con ironía.

-Bastante lejos- Respondió la mujer a la vez que retiraba cosas de la mesa contigua – En seguida vuelvo con su orden- el hombre la siguió observando más que nada porque no tenía mejor opción, estaba pensando en lo de la conferencia del día cuando de la puerta contigua al mesón apareció algo irreal – _no puede ser-_ pensó – _Draco Malfoy?! P-ppero sí está m-muerto!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habló largamente con Astoria, esta vez sí había un cambio de planes. Reunión de padres le había dicho y que llegaría después de la cena. Cada vez que había una reunión de padres y coincidían las madres terminaban organizando algo en casa de una de ellas, el mismo grupo de siempre _Las tías_ les decía su hijo Scorpius.  
Su hijo ya de seis años, aunque pareciese que fue ayer cuando lo tomó temblorosamente por primera vez y vio aquellos ojos tan grises como los propios, fue en ese mismo instante que juró protegerlo y amarlo por sobretodo… incluso por sobre sí mismo. Fue por su hijo y por Astoria que había elucubrado todo un plan para poder salir del mundo mágico en el cual había crecido y que debido a los errores pasados no lo dejarían en paz.

Su familia en ese momento estaba en un mal pasar, mientras que su padre estaba en Azkaban cumpliendo los tres años de prisión remitida, su madre se ocupaba de salvar la fortuna familiar de las garras del ministerio, fue en esa crisis que Scorpius cumplió su primer año.

Volvió tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la mirada desconcertada de un hombre sentado en las mesas centrales del café, tampoco reparó en que Alicia iba directamente a hablarle hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-Jefe- Llamó la mesera una distancia prudente pero como el rubio no le tomó atención y ella que estaba un poco atareada con las dos bandejas en las manos le llamó un poco más fuerte, suficiente para que un cliente muy interesado escuchara – ¡Malfoy!- El aludido pegó un imperceptible saltó y se volteó a ver a la mesera – Jefe disculpa pero estabas como perdido-

-No te preocupes Alicia ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Puedes llevar esta bandeja a la mesa seis? Estoy esperando lo último de la ocho y la cuatro- Dijo la mujer mientras llenaba aún más si fuera posible su bandeja de servicio

\- Claro, pero después de esto debo volver a la oficina- Y diciendo esto toma la bandeja oscura, la mesa seis era una bajo el ventanal sur que daba directamente a la acera iba mirando la mesa cuando noto que alguien de las mesas centrales lo estaba mirando con asombro.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó al tiempo que quedaba de piedra entre las mesas.

*******************************************************************  
Notas de la Autor:

Primero agradecer el que hayan leído este primer capítulo de lo que yo espero sea una historia con tintes de realidad y cotidianidad, la cual ha sido fruto de una larga preparación.

Subiré un capitulo por semana, y responderé los mensajes a medida que sepa cómo hacerlo, jajajaja… Así que espero con ansias sus comentarios, buenos o malos. Todo sirve para aprender. 

*  
Yura= Diminutivo en ruso de Yuri

Palta= Aguacate, avocado, cura, pagua. Fruta muy rica que en mi país se come muy madura con sal y limón… en un rico pan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Revolutionaries wait_

 _For my head on a silver plate_

 _Just a puppet on a lonely string_

 _Oh who would ever want to be king?_

" _Los revolucionarios esperan_

 _Mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata._

 _Solo una marioneta con una cuerda solitaria,_

 _Oh ¿quién podría querer ser rey?"_

 _ **Viva la Vida – Coldplay**_

 _\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo era posible verlo ahí… precisamente al jodido Niño-que-vivió?-_ Fue el único pensamiento de Draco.

Reaccionó rápidamente y tenso como un resorte le dio la espalda a Potter, dejó las cosas en la mesa seis, una vez listo todo se encaminó hacia el mesón de servicio donde Alicia maniobraba con las dos bandejas aún –Alicia, surgió algo urgente, vuelvo en un rato- No esperó reacción alguna, solo podía pensar en salir; si al jodido de Potter le daba por cantar ya podría darse por muerto.

No se acordó de nada ni quiera del frio, salió por la puerta principal y una vez que ya había dejado el ventanal del café atrás, corrió. Llegó a la esquina y comenzó a temblar quizás era el viento helado, el miedo o ambos. Esperando no congelarse se metió en la tienda de libros de esa calle. Al entrar lo saludó Irvin el dependiente, un hombre mayor de pelo cano quien a veces iba a almorzar al café. Al acercarse el hombre se sorprendió de la poca ropa que llevaba el rubio.

-Hombre de haber sido como tú en la juventud no hubiera llegado a los cincuenta- Bromeó Irvin – Toma mi abrigo y cuéntame

-Yo… yo Irvin… Gracias – Se puso el abrigo entrando en calor inmediatamente, Irvin era un poco más ancho que Draco pero por suerte compartían la altura- yo…un libro, tu sabes Scorpius es un olvidadizo y me pidió un libro de última hora-

-Ya… ¿Qué libro?- El mayor no entendía nada pero estaba seguro que el rubio estaba escondiendo algo, ver alterado a alguien quien usualmente es tranquilo daba para sospechar – ¿Seguro estas bien?-

-Yo… Sí. Irvin ¿sería mucho pesar pedir tu abrigo? Necesito hacer algo y bueno me he olvidado todo en el café- Draco se paseaba en círculos y su rostro delataba cuan nerviosos se encontraba- –Es más… he olvidado la lista que me dio Scorpius esta mañana-

-Ya, tranquilo Draco. Quédate con el abrigo, a la hora de almuerzo paso por el- Irvin no entendía nada pero supuso que era algo verdaderamente urgente para que su amigo anduviera en ese estado.

Y sin más Draco salió del lugar temeroso de encontrarse con Potter –Maldito cuatro ojos- murmuro mientras con más calma caminó en dirección contraria al café

Harry quedó de piedra al ver a Malfoy salir, pidió rápidamente la cuenta a la mesera. Esta sorprendida de que aquel hombre no hubiera esperado lo que ella llevaba en la bandeja

-Señor ¿Algún problema?-

-No… o sea sí. ¿Cuánto es?- Apuró Harry a la vez que sacaba su billetera

-Son setenta coronas y veinte sentís- Respondió Alicia

-¿Aceptan Euros? No he hecho la divisa- Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de poder agarrar al infeliz de Malfoy

-Claro, serían cinco euros- Alicia ya no entendía nada, el hombre era bastante extraño ¿Tendría relación con la salida rápida de Draco? Por un momento creyó que ambos hombres se habían quedado mirando, extraño por decir menos

Harry dejó sobre la mesa un billete de cinco y algunas monedas, con eso debía bastar y sin más tomó sus cosas y salió del local. Había visto a Malfoy caminar calle arriba y con ayuda de Merlín podría encontrarlo y pedir que le explicara cómo es posible que a seis años de su supuesta muerte el jodido rubio anduviera sirviendo café en un país tan lejano.

Caminó rápidamente por las calles aledañas al café pero no encontraba nada, era extraño todo este asunto. Lo último que recordaba de los Malfoys fue que la madre y el hijo quedaron libres y con revisión trimestral de varitas, algo mínimo gracias su propia declaración en el ministerio, por Lucius hizo lo mismo pero solo consiguió una pena rebajada de tres años en Azkaban y no es que se esmerara… al le daba realmente lo mismo lo que pasaba con esa familia. Pero tenía una deuda de vida con Narcisa y no iba vivir tranquilo pensando que algún día esa mujer podría cobrar ese favor. Pero luego algo ocurrió, Narcisa se acercó un día a los Aurores y les explicó que su hijo estaba desaparecido, no peor aún... _muerto_ , que ya no podía sentir su magia y que en Malfoy Manor el pergamino genealógico lo daba por muerto.

Aún recordaba el revuelo que se montó entre las familias de Mortifagos encarcelados, todos pensaban que comenzarían desapariciones misteriosas tal como la del menor de los Malfoy, según ellos todo era una conspiración del ministerio para acabar con los vencidos. En otro momento con el poder que albergaban las familias sangre pura hubiera causado estragos tanto en la economía como en la estabilidad política de toda la comunidad mágica británica pero gracias a las distintas condenas y la estricta vigilancia a esas familias todo se pudo controlar y el accidente quedó como un evento aislado. Seis años de aquello y todo hubiera seguido así de no ser por este curioso, por decir menos, encuentro.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y rodeo el café desde el otro lado, giró y caminó algunos minutos hasta que divisó en la otra esquina una melena platinada – _Imposible que sea otro-_ Pensó el moreno a la vez que apuraba el paso y apretaba fuertemente la varita guardada en el abrigo. Cuando estuvo a algunos metros se escondió en la parte trasera de algún local y resguardándose cerca de un contenedor de basura que bloqueaba la vista indiscreta se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador. Volvió a la calle principal y ahí estaba el maldito Malfoy, al parecer estaba esperando transporte _–No te escaparas Malfoy, si te fuiste de Inglaterra buscando a tus amiguitos en este lugar del mundo de seguro no estás en nada bueno-_ Quizás estaba un poco paranoico pero ¿Quién se da por muerto en un lugar por un motivo honesto? A demás ¿Cómo lo logró? En el mundo mágico no es tan fácil como en el muggle que con falsificar papeles basta, aquí algo extraño estaba pasando, su rastro mágico estaba nulo, él mismo lo había comprobado en la oficina de Shacklebolt.

Rápidamente caminó hasta quedar a un metro de la espalda del rubio y sacando su varita la apretó contra la cintura del otro hombre y le murmuró al oído:

-Si te mueves o dices cualquier cosa date por muerto- Esperó hasta que el rubio asintió levemente – Ahora caminaras hasta donde están los contenedores detrás de ese local de la esquina, iré junto a ti así que no cometas ninguna estupidez-

Draco sabía que ya todo estaba perdido, llevaba años viviendo tranquilo y ahora todo se iría al carajo por culpa del cara-rajada, caminó hasta donde le había indicado, esperó un momento y luego apareció ante sus ojos el entrometido Harry Potter.

-Miren a quien encontramos en este recóndito país ¿no es el pequeño Draco Malfoy?- Se burló el moreno mientras hacía girar su varita entre sus dedos –Tú madre convenció a toda Inglaterra de que estabas muerto, a que le dará un infarto cuando te vea llegar vivo pero para que te encierren en Azkaban por huir de tu condena -

Vio como sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, el ya de por si pálido rubio perdió todo color de su piel, sus ojos grises reflejaron no solo miedo sino pánico frente al escenario que le describió.

\- P-potter… yo… mi madre… no- Trató de controlarse, muy en el fondo siempre supo que podría llegar a pasar esto pero con el paso de los años se había relajado y hasta comenzaba a ser feliz en esta parte del mundo donde no habían muecas de desprecio por el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo – No, mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo haré lo que sea… pero por favor no me denuncies-

-Mal enfocado Malfoy, estás hablando con el Jefe de estrategias del cuerpo de Aurores Ingles, no es que me salté la ley por cualquier _cosa_ \- Patético, simplemente patético ¿Qué es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al hombre que tenía en frente? Pero tenía muchas dudas con respecto a esta supuesta muerte y había algo extraño en él, no podía saber que era pero algo raro tenía Malfoy, como si algo estuviera mal en él -¿Cómo es que fingiste tu muerte? ¿Por qué los detectores del ministerio no te reconocen? ¿En que estas metido ahora, no te bastó la guerra para entender que tus planes no funcionan?

-Es una historia complicada y larga para contártela en plena calle a cero grados-

-Oh, créeme que tengo bastante tiempo como para interrogar a un sospechoso-

-Bien, entonces sígueme al café donde trabajo, en mi oficina te explicaré todo – Estaba hundido, lo supo desde que vio a Potter en el café pero ahora solo podía pensar en Astoria y en Scorpius… oh por Dios ¿qué haría si Potter descubría la existencia de su hijo? Corría peligro, pero no podía llamar a Astoria para que se escondieran, no con Potter vigilando todo

\- Vaya, no sabía que aquí los meseros tenían oficina- Sabía que estaba siendo borde pero no podía evitarlo, de seguro Malfoy había escapado por la vergüenza de sus actos, aunque estos hubieran sido bajo cohecho, siempre hubo otro camino, no… simplemente había tomado la opción más cobarde, al igual que ahora

-No soy mesero – Su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia – Soy el gerente del café- Terminó con los dientes apretados y sin esperar comenzó a caminar hacía su lugar de trabajo.

Caminó con paso rápido, Potter iba tras él y podía sentir su mirada clavada, con movimientos lentos deslizó su celular del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, sin mirar siquiera lo desbloqueó y marco el número de Astoria, lo dejó timbrar y hasta que vio de reojo en la pantalla que la llamada fue contestada se atrevió hablar con voz fuerte –Potter ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí en Estonia? ¿Por qué estabas en el café hoy en la mañana?- Esperaba que su voz se escuchara a pesar de tenerlo escondido en la mano derecha

-En realidad fue una desagradable casualidad- El moreno se adelantó un paso y se puso a la Izquierda de Malfoy –Tengo una conferencia con el primer Ministro-

-Vaya que importante- Hizo un ademan con la mano izquierda para disimular la derecha que cortó la llamada, luego simulando sacar nuevamente el celular verificó la hora en voz alta

-¿Vives como Muggle? – Que irónica era la vida, el que fue Mortifago ahora tenía que vivir como lo que más odiaba

Draco no respondió, el café estaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando entraron Alicia rápidamente llegó hasta él

-¡Jefe! ¿Ocurrió algo?- Sabía que la mujer solo estaba preocupada pero esperaba que no dijera nada comprometedor frente al Auror

-Nada ocurrió Alicia, él es Harry Potter – el hombre a su lado hizo un ademan con la cabeza –Con el señor Potter tenemos una reunión y me faltaban unas facturas ¿puedes pedirle a Pavlóv que me traiga dos café a mi oficina?

Alicia quedó intrigada por su pregunta ya que Draco tenía una pequeña máquina de café en su oficina pero asintió a la vez que veía como su jefe se perdía escaleras arriba, caminó a la cocina y habló con Yuri quien también quedó extrañado. Le mencionó un poco la situación en que su jefe salió del café algo raro y había vuelto con el hombre inglés. Algo pasó por los ojos de Yuri como un entendimiento pero no mencionó nada. Hizo dos café expresso y se perdió con ambas tazas rumbo a la oficina de Draco

Una vez en la oficina Draco tomó asiento en su escritorio a la vez que Potter tomaba asiento frente a él, por suerte las fotos enmarcadas que reposaban en el mueble estaban de espalda a él y con un movimiento rápido tomó facturas y las fotos y las dejó en la primera gaveta.

\- Y dime Malfoy ¿Cuál es esa historia misteriosa que no me podías contar afuera?-

-Espera un momento a que lleguen los cafés, como dijiste vivo como muggle y con la gente que trabajo no tiene idea de la magia y esas cosas- Su tono era frio e impersonal que contrastaba a como se sentía

-Oh por favor… - Pero se vio interrumpido por un hombre rubio bastante grande que entró con una bandeja con dos tazas.

 _\- ¿Jefe que sucede? ¿Algún problema con este hombre?-_ Preguntó Yuri en un perfecto Estonio

\- _Yura dile a la jefa de meseras que llame a mi esposa-_ No podía decir el nombre de Alicia porque Potter podría reconocerlo – _Que le diga que vino un auror y que me llame en una hora diciendo que es un distribuidor-_ Yuri salió de ahí sin decir más

Potter miraba todo con suspicacia pero si todo salía bien Astoria y Scorpius estarían a salvo.

-¿Y dime esto de hablar en otro idioma es para decirle a alguien que yo estoy aquí?- Preguntó el moreno mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-No, nadie te reconocería aquí. A demás vivo solo aquí en Estonia –Su tono no reflejo el miedo que sentía por la situación y por las palabras del hombre frente a él- Sólo le decía que nadie nos molestase y que él se encargase si había algún problema afuera

-Mira tú que considerado- No le creía ninguna palabra pero necesitaba la declaración de Malfoy para poder extraditarlo – Quiero la historia completa Malfoy y más te vale no mentir, aunque claro en Inglaterra te harán beber Varitiserum, es grave lo que hiciste-

-Lo sé- Oh mierda había olvidado el Varitiserum –No tengo porque mentir. Todo partió luego de que quedara absuelto, las cuentas de mi padre quedaron congeladas ya que sólo él podía hacer los contratos. Fui al ministerio a pedir un poder absoluto para dirigir las cosas mientras mi padre estuviera en Azkaban, lo rechazaron inmediatamente – _Oh sí y además el funcionario amablemente me señaló que sería bueno que los Malfoy conociéramos el hambre,_ pensó el rubio mientras bebía un poco de su café- sin dinero y con Malfoy manor que mantener traté de buscar empleo primero en la comunidad mágica, luego en la muggle pero fue inútil… en un lado me conocían por mortifago y en el otro no tenía ninguna competencia académica, nuevamente el ministerio rechazo mi petición de papeles muggles. Así que decidí abandonar todo, no le dije nada a mi madre, si yo estaba muerto y mi padre en Azkaban ella podría tomar parte de su herencia de soltera por parte de los Black y vivir dignamente los tres años que le quedaban a mi padre en Azkaban-

-¿Qué hiciste con tu rastro mágico? Cuando tu madre llegó a la oficina de Aurores ellos le aplicaron el Hereditas Sanguinem – el Hereditan Sanguinem era un hechizo de legitimidad de sangre el cual se le aplicaba a la última mujer viva de una familia y está al pasar la mano sobre un pergamino hecho para la ocasión, hacía aparecer escritos con sangre los familiares mágicos descendientes, incluso los squib aparecían ya que tenían núcleo mágico, inactivo pero lo poseían. El hechizo en sí era complicado y en su forma completa hasta se podían averiguar ascendientes de hasta diez generaciones, estaba vinculado a la magia ancestral por lo cual solo lo pudo realizar una mujer auror sangrepura que había pasado por el rito de iniciación, además era doloroso y bastante desagradable de presenciar.

\- ¿El Hereditas Sanguinem? ¿Mi madre está bien?- El rubio conocía el hechizo y sabía lo que implicaba

-Sí, pero cuando tu madre pasó la mano por el pergamino tu nombre no apareció y con eso supusimos que habías muerto- Todo se estaba volviendo muy extraño - ¿Qué hiciste Malfoy? –

\- Mi núcleo mágico está bloqueado- Soltó sin miramientos

-¡¿Qué?! – Eso era insólito, nadie bloqueaba su núcleo mágico voluntariamente, no con lo que eso conllevaba

-Sí, quería olvidar todo lo de la guerra y no me dejarían si aún era mago, hablé con alguien y esa persona preparó todo- Su gran amigo Blaise fue uno de los pocos que no le dieron la espalda al final de la guerra, fue él quien hizo el rito y aunque había quedado enfadado por la petición entendía las razones, por algo era el padrino de Scorpius.

-¿Quién?-

-No puedo responder, estoy bajo un hechizo y no me preguntes que hechizo, tampoco lo puedo decir aunque quisiera-

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes lo que implica bloquear tu núcleo mágico? Si pasan más de diez años no podrás revertirlo… incluso ahora quizás si lo reviertes quizás no tengas tu capacidad al cien por ciento- Para ese momento Harry ya estaba de pie caminando de un lado al otro como león enjaulado

-¿Preocupado Potter? – Picó Draco, era inevitable, Potter siempre despertaba eso en él y aunque ahora no estuviera en posición de poder atacarlo las malas mañas no se pierden con los años.

-Por supuesto que no pero es inevitable pensar en la estupidez que cometiste y por sobretodo el hecho de que engañaste al ministerio-

-Yo ahora no estoy bajo la jurisdicción del ministerio de magia- Vio como los ojos de Potter se abrieron como platos y continuó hablando – Al tener el núcleo mágico bloqueado estoy bajo las leyes muggles, y soy nacionalizado como ciudadano de Estonia- Esperaba que Potter no fuera versado en leyes mágicas antiguas, ya que se había aferrado a un artículo que databa del siglo XVII

-Imposible, te extraditaremos y tendrás que cumplir condena- Harry sabía que de ser cierto toda esta explicación las cosas serían complicadas, ni siquiera sería considerado un Squib ya que estos tienen el núcleo inactivo pero no bloqueado, su situación era cercana a la de un muggle pero de seguro que cuando la comunidad se enterara que el último Malfoy estaba vivo pedirían justicia – Y aunque tuvieras razón igual serás primera plana del El Profeta y créeme que con un caso tan controversial el ministerio moverá cielo, mar y tierra con tal que cumplas la condena de seguimiento como todas las familias de mortifagos-

Eso era lo que justamente Draco quería evitar, no soportaría que su pequeño Scorpius se enterara de todo, era obvio que se arrepentía de haber tomado la marca pero lo que más lamentaba era que por culpa de sus malas decisiones de adolescente su hijo sería un paria y lo terminaría odiando. Se quedó en silencio, no había nada que decir, sobornar a Potter era imposible y convencerlo sin mencionar las verdaderas razones era una tarea titánica.

-¿Y qué? ¿No se te ocurre ningún comentario mordaz?- Sabía que había ganado, Malfoy era un cobarde de eso no cabía duda pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué no había vuelto una vez que Lucius salió de Azkaban? Si bien ya no tenían tanto dinero como antes, de seguro les quedaba el suficiente como para varias vidas

-No tengo nada que decir, si es lo que quiere hacer el _Jefe de Estrategias_ , pues hazlo cuando me lleguen las notificaciones acudiré si es lo que me piden o mejor dicho si es que lo logran- Tenía que terminar la conversación pronto, tendría que escapar quizás viajar a África o América del Sur, era una buena idea, nadie lo conocería allí y si bien ya había olvidado lo que era partir de cero ahora tenía ahorros con los cuales subsistir y no sería como la primera vez… no, claro que no sería como aquella vez.

El sonido del teléfono sobre el escritorio interrumpió cualquier respuesta de Potter

-Permíteme Potter, debe ser algún distribuidor-

-No, claro que no. Si quieres contestar tendré que verificar que no es algún amiguito tuyo tratando de salvarte el pellejo- Esperaba que el moreno dijera algo así, por lo cual levantó el auricular y se lo entregó una vez que el hombre volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Hablo con la oficina del Señor Malfoy?- Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea

\- Sí ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?-

\- Habla Ivanka Eterovich, secretaria de Igor Lamaski de EuroVending ¿Esta el señor Malfoy disponible?

-Sí, un segundo- Le extendió el teléfono al rubio quien lo recibió con una sonrisa socarrona

-Buenas Tardes habla Draco Malfoy- Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Astoria y no un verdadero distribuidor

-Draco… Escuché tu extraña llamada y luego lo de Alicia ¿Quién está contigo? - Si, era Astoria pero él no podía responder esa pregunta sin delatarse

-Sí, inesperadamente la cantidad de té ingles no fueron los previstos y debemos hacer algo al respecto- Esperaba que su esposa leyera entre líneas

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Aurores ingleses? ¿Alguien que yo conozca?- Su voz sonaba al borde del colapso

-Efectivamente necesitamos que sea aquella marca muy famosa-

-¿Potter? ¿Weasley?-

-La primera marca, puedo esperar a que lleguen por la tarde pero más allá de ese tiempo no podrá ser, nuestras cantidades son muy bajas y necesitamos el pedido con suma urgencia-

-Oh mierda… mierda…- Odiaba que su esposa dijera vulgaridades pero lo hacía cuando estaba muy alterada – Iré por Scorpius al colegio, a penas puedas ven a buscarnos a casa-

-Quedamos en aquello, gracias por su comprensión- Y sin esperar respuesta cortó la línea

-Entonces Potter ¿Algo más en que yo puede serle útil al Jefe de estrategias del cuerpo de Aurores inglés?- Su tono se mantenía tranquilo pero tenía que moverse rápido, debía llamar a Joseph para saber qué ocurriría con el café, comprar boletos de avión para algún destino lejano, muy lejano.

-No Malfoy, tengo una reunión con el primer ministro a las cuatro de la tarde pero inmediatamente después me comunicaré con el cuerpo de Aurores para explicar tu caso, creo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees- Se levantó de su asiento y sin esperar que el rubio dijera nada se fue.

 _-Mierda ¿Qué haré ahora?-_ pensó Draco mientras llamaba a Astoria. Cuando le comentó que debían irse de Estonia ella lo tomó muy mal. Su mujer ya tenía una vida acá pero no podía hacer nada, Potter no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, si bien había declarado a su favor ante el Wizengamot aquello no significaba que el maldito Potter le tuviera simpatía, era una deuda y como tal ya estaba saldada. Una vez que su esposa se hubo calmado y entendido la situación bajó a hablar con sus empleados, más bien sus amigos.

Abajo las cosas no señalaban que hubiera ocurrido algo más, Alicia se le acercó para preguntar qué había ocurrido y el solo le explico que debía cerrar inmediatamente. Que atendieran a los clientes que habían entrado y que ella más los dos hombres de la cocina se quedaran.

Volvió a su oficina y se enfrasco en sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a si debía volver a llamar a Blaise.

Una vez que Harry salió del local se quedó cerca, eran las dos de la tarde y le quedaba tiempo suficiente para comer algo y luego dirigirse a su encuentro con el primer ministro pero antes de todo aquello con la varita guardada en su bolsillo verificó si el encantamiento no verbal que había emitido en la oficina de Malfoy mientras este hablaba por teléfono aun funcionaba, sí, ahora si el rubio dejaba el café él lo sabría inmediatamente. El rubio era un ingenuo si pensaba que él se marcharía sin más, si escapó a la justicia una vez, bien podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Caminó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras entraba a un restaurant, había olvidado que no había comido nada desde ayer. Seguramente la reunión con el primer ministro sería larga y tediosa.

Draco por su parte luego de una hora en su oficina donde no se atrevió a tomar ninguna decisión sin consultar primero con Astoria bajó al primer piso donde prácticamente no quedaban clientes, espero hasta que unos oficinistas llevaban las manos repletas de café para llevar se marcharon. Cuanto extrañaría su trabajo cuando se fuera… porque se iría, eso lo había decidido apenas vio los ojos verdes de Potter.

-Sonia- La aludida se giró en su dirección mientras terminaba de guardar unas cosas en el mesón de recepción de ordenes- Si quieres marcharte ya a tu casa tienes la tarde libre- Sonia era una buena mujer y la extrañaría, eso seguro.

-Gracias jefe ¿Está usted bien?- Su tono era de una sincera preocupación

-Claro, tú sabes imprevistos… pero nada que no se solucione-

-Está bien, terminaré con mis mesas y me iré. Cualquier cosa usted sabe que cuentan conmigo- Y prosiguió con el orden de las mesas de la derecha

Caminó a las cocinas y vio que Yura y Valya estaban terminando de lavar algunos trastos, Valya se veía tan tranquilo como siempre pero Yura tenía la mandíbula apretada, como si estuviera muy enojado.

-Draco, el día de hoy ha sido muy extraño- Valya al parecer no había notado la presencia del extranjero y dudaba si Yura le había comentado algo – Sino es impertinente ¿Por qué cerramos antes?-

-No es impertinente pero necesito hablar con ustedes y con Alicia, los necesito- Rara vez se mostraba sentimental con alguien que no fuera de su sangre pero aquellos eran más que simples empleados, eran la familia que se formaba en tiempos de apuros, eran su red de apoyo cuando las cosas no iban bien… eran los únicos que no le miraban con odio. Al parecer los cuatro estaban escapando de algo y habían encontrado refugio en aquella ciudad con aires medievales.

-Draco- Esta vez Yuri fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco- Sabes que cualquier cosa cuentan con nosotros- Y sin decir más volvió a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, el más joven lo miro extrañado, definitivamente Valentín no sabía nada

-Lo sé, una vez que terminen los espero afuera… estaré comiendo- Había olvidado el almuerzo pero su estómago seguramente no admitiría más que algo liviano

Fue a la parte frontal con un sándwich y un té helado que sacó del refrigerador, Alicia por su parte ya había terminado y estaba en la trastienda cambiándose el uniforme. Una vez sentado se dispuso a comer pensando nuevamente en todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas, su vida tranquila se había ido al carajo si conseguían extraditarlo, lo cual dudaba, ya que su plan elaborado hace seis años no daba margen para errores, había sido ideado con extremo cuidado, no solo por él sino por las vidas que estaban asociadas a su escape, sobre todo la de su hijo, su pequeño Scorpius; muchas personas decían que era una copia en miniatura del mismo Draco pero él sabía que no era así; su sonrisa era distinta, reflejaba bondad e inocencia, algo que él nunca pudo expresar, no con la educación que había recibido de parte del _gran_ Lucius, cuanto necesitaba a su padre en estos momento, seguramente él sabría qué hacer para anular a sus enemigos.

Cuando terminó de comer ya estaba todo listo, Alicia, Yuri y Valentín entraron con su ropa casual y caras serias. Se sentaron junto a él en la mesa y esperaron a que el mismo Draco comenzara la explicación.

\- Bueno… en realidad no sé por dónde empezar-

\- ¿Quizás por el principio? ¿Quién era ese hombre… Harry Potter?- Preguntó Alicia

\- ¿Qué hombre?- Preguntó Valentín

\- Es un policía Ingles- Trato de acomodar su historia para que sonara apta para muggles a los cuales no les podía mencionar la magia, no sin mostrarles la magia propiamente tal, la cual no podría hacer aunque quisiera, no con su núcleo bloqueado – Como ustedes saben yo soy inglés y tal como ustedes llegué a este país escapando, no como ustedes, yo soy culpable de lo que se me acusa… yo era parte de una mafia- Y al decir lo último extendió su brazo izquierdo y les enseñó la marca tenebrosa.

Decir que los demás quedaron impresionados era quedarse corto pero prosiguió con su relato – Mi padre era la mano derecha del cabecilla de la mafia y con solo dieciséis me hice parte, no me obligaron pero luego de un tiempo entendí la dimensión de mi estupidez, nunca llegué a asesinar a nadie pero me vi en la obligación de hacer cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso- Tomó su vaso y bebió un poco de té, su boca estaba seca y un nudo en su estómago amenazaba la comida recién ingerida – Fue ahí cuando conocí a mi esposa, yo tenía diecisiete y ella dieciséis cuando quedó embarazada, fue en ese momento en que decidí traicionar al cabecilla lo que provocó que muriera finalmente-

Yuri y Alicia estaban fumando, cuando vio la cajetilla tomó uno tratando de calmar sus nervios, dejaron las cenizas sobre el plato que estaba sobre la mesa, nadie decía nada. Quizás estaban asimilando o quizás estaban juzgando. No estaba en Draco decidir sobre eso.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el policía en todo esto? – Preguntó con su voz gruesa Yuri

-Bueno nosotros éramos compañeros en el internado donde estudié, gran parte de hijos de la mafia estudiaba allí pero también habían hijos de policía, los padres de Potter fueron asesinados por la mafia y el cabecilla lo quería muerto-

-¿tú tenías que asesinarlo?- La voz de Alicia era dura y reflejaba la rabia que sentía

-No, más bien tenía que entregarlo, pero nunca pude hacerlo, no podía con ese cargo de conciencia, como tampoco pude asesinar al director del internado- Draco tragó duro cuando recordó la noche en la torre de astronomía… aún podía ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore cayendo – Hubo un tiroteo y fue Potter quien mató al cabecilla de la mafia-

\- ¿Y luego?- Preguntó Valentín

\- Mi madre había cooperado en secreto para que Potter saliera victorioso y eso nos permitió no caer en la cárcel inmediatamente pero luego las cosas se complicaron, la fortuna de mi familia fue requisada y Scorpius ya había nacido, no tenía con que mantenerlo, Astoria quedó mal del parto y no tenía ni una corona para llevarla al hospital, así que un día Joseph el dueño del café me tendió una mano, fingí mi muerte y él me trajo aquí y bueno ya conocen el resto-

Todos se sumergieron un silencio espeso

y tenso, Draco podía ver las emociones pasando por las caras de sus amigos, tenía claro que podían reaccionar mal y tratar de entregarlo a la policía, sería inútil pero en esta versión de la historia parecía que él se había escapado de la condena en la cárcel inglesa. Luego de un segundo cigarro fue Yuri quien reaccionó

-Dios, jamás pensé que esto era así de grave ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido?- Era una pregunta retórica así que Draco solo bajo la mirada – Ahora te andan buscando para llevarte ante la justicia y nosotros pareceremos tus cómplices-

-No, por supuesto que no. Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto si les confesé esto es porque no sé qué hacer… más bien si lo sé, me iré lejos. Dejaré todo y me iré a África o quizás al sur del mundo… a tus tierras Alicia- Miró a su amiga pero esta rehuyó su mirada

-¿Por cuánto tiempo Draco? ¿Hasta que te encuentren nuevamente?- Yura estaba sacando un tercer cigarro cuando la mano de Valentín se posó sobre la cajetilla y le dio una mirada reprobatoria

-Sí, no sé… es que no puedo permitir volver y que Astoria pague en cárcel y Scorpius vaya a un orfanato. Quizás no lo entiendan, no les puedo pedir eso pero les debía la verdad antes de que me marche- Le dolía ver a sus amigos con tanta rabia en sus ojos pero fue Valentín quien le tiró un salvavidas

-Yo te entiendo Draco, todos tenemos secretos en esta mesa- Y diciendo esto miro a Yuri y a Alicia –No soy quien para juzgarte y como tú dices somos familia… esa familia que formas cuando lo has perdido todo, tienes mi apoyo pero como consejo: No te vayas. Convence a ese hijo de puta para que te deje en paz-

-Valya como puedes decir eso- Yuri miraba reprobatoriamente al menor –Tu sabes lo que hacen las mafias…-

-Sí, créeme que lo sé- lo interrumpió con un tono sarcástico – Y por lo mismo se lo que un chico de dieciséis puede verse obligado hacer, tú también lo sabes Yura- terminó con un tono duro

-Tienes razón Valya, somos familia y la familia se defiende hasta la muerte- Algo feroz pasó por los ojos de Alicia cuando decía aquello – Draco no te preocupes por nosotros, tu secreto está a salvo aquí pero Valya dijo algo muy cierto, si te vas solo retrasaras lo inevitable, habla con Potter de seguro entenderá, tienes a Scorpius y de seguro él como huérfano entenderá que no quieres dejar en la misma situación a tu hijo y bueno si no le entiende siempre hay otras maneras de resolver las cosas-

Draco quedó sorprendido con las palabras de sus amigos, de seguro si fueran magos la casa de las serpientes sería su hogar, la lealtad era algo que en Slytherin atravesaba cualquier moral. Pero Yuri estaba callado y lo miraba fijamente, luego de unos minutos rompió su silencio

-Nunca pensé volver a una situación como esta pero tienes mi apoyo Draco, tú nos recibiste a Valya y a mí sin demasiadas preguntas y de no ser por ti quizás que hubiera sido de nosotros, cuenta con mi lealtad y Alicia tiene razón siempre hay otras maneras de resolver las cosas-

Las cosas estaban tomando un ribete siniestro y no pudo evitar recordar sus últimos años de escuela cuando les comentaba a sus compañeros que Voldemort le había encomendado una misión a él. Pero esta vez ya no era un adolescente y las cosas no se saldrían de control –Yo espero no llegar a esos extremos, aún pienso que marcharme es la mejor opción pero tienen razón, ahora que saben o mejor dicho ahora que Potter sabe que estoy vivo le será fácil buscarme en cualquier parte del mundo, quizás hablar con él sea la mejor opción-

-No es la mejor opción, es LA opción, si logras convencerlo de que estas arrepentido y que tienes una familia a la cual proteger puede que consigas una pena remitida o algo por el estilo- Sugirió Valentín

-Saben, necesito algo fuerte para digerir esto- Alicia se dirigió al mesón y sacó una botella de vodka – ¿Quien dijo yo?-

-Yo- dijeron los tres hombres sentados

Alicia llevo consigo cuatro pequeños vasos y procedió a servir un poco en cada vaso, se miraron un segundo los cuatro y bebieron el contenido de un golpe y se sumaron en un silencio

-Saben siempre he pensado que lo mejor que han inventado los rusos es el vodka- Dijo Alicia con una mueca debido al alcohol

-El vodka es Polaco- Dijo Valentín

-Eso es una mentira- Reclamó Yuri quien siempre defendía a su natal Rusia

-Oh es como el pisco entre Perú y Chile… algunos dicen que es peruano y otros dicen que es Chileno- Dijo Alicia sirviéndose otro dedo de Vodka

-¿Y qué dices tú?- Preguntó Yura

-Yo digo que eso da lo mismo mientras el Sour sea bueno, en mi familia no existía los límites políticos, nosotros nacíamos en la tierra y es a ella a quien debíamos todo no a mandatarios separatistas- Su tono se tornó rudo en las últimas palabras

-Entonces salud por los licores sin origen- Dijo Valya alzando su vaso

Charlaron un rato más de cosas vagas aunque en el aire se mantenía la promesa de lealtad, cuando vio la hora en su celular ya eran las seis de la tarde. Se sentía mejor gracias a la conversación y al vodka pero debía ir con Astoria y tratar de trazar un nuevo plan, no sabía si revelar todo ante Potter serviría para que no lo llevara ante Wizengamot o a El Profeta pero quizás valía la pena intentarlo.

Se despidió de todos y se fue con el abrigo de Irvin en la mano, pasó a su local a dejar la prenda y a explicarle que todo había sido un mal entendido y con paso rápido se fue a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su varita vibró, se fijó en la hora: eran las seis de la tarde, la reunión fue bastante rápida y ahora estaban en una recepción de bienvenida. Maldijo por lo bajo porque no sabía si podía desaparecerse pero como si fuera una señal divina el Ministro se acercó a despedirse porque tenía una reunión de última hora, esperó hasta que el hombre se fuera y se perdió hacía los baños y con un tirón se apareció en el callejón donde recordaba estaban los contenedores de basura, por suerte no había ningún muggle que causara problemas. Y lo vio tal como cuando lo había interceptado, el rubio estaba esperando transporte, aplicándose un hechizo Glamour y transformando su túnica a ropa apropiada se aproximó a unos metros del rubio sin levantar sospecha y una vez que el rubio tomó el bus él también lo hizo sentándose en los últimos asientos donde podía vigilar la cabellera rubia sin que este lo notara.

El bus tomó el camino rápidamente y luego de veinte minutos Malfoy se levantó y tocó el timbre para que se detuviera, se bajó por la puerta trasera y fingiendo que se abrochaba las agujetas espero que el rubio se adelantara bastantes metros sin perderlo de vista, una vez que el rubio se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa, él caminó hasta un parque central donde tenía buena vista.

Malfoy abrió una reja bastante alta pero apenas terminó de hacerlo un pequeño salió desde adentro para abrazar a su excompañero _– ¡No puede ser! ¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?-_ El rubio alzó en brazos al pequeño quien hacía gestos amplios con las manos, aquello descolocó a Harry, según el relato de Malfoy él estaba solo en Estonia pero al parecer mentía porque en ese instante salió también a su encuentro una bella mujer que besó en los labios al rubio, le era vagamente familiar pero no pudo asociar ningún nombre. Esperó a que los tres entraran en el domicilio para lanzar nuevamente el hechizo de rastreo a Malfoy y luego se desapareció, cuando volvió a la recepción esta estaba casi al concluir y todos estaban alarmados por la ausencia del moreno, los tranquilizó alegando que tuvo una llamada por red flú internacional. Todos se marcharon incluyendo al mismo Harry que se fue en dirección al hotel muggle donde su secretaria había hecho reservas.

Una vez en su habitación siguió dándole vuelta al "tema Malfoy", como lo había bautizado, al parecer el precoz Malfoy se había vuelto padre muy joven, suponiendo que el niño tenía seis años y ellos ya estaban bordeando los veinticuatro, eso daba por resultado que Malfoy no tenía más de dieciocho cuando nació el pequeño y más aún él todavía estaba en Inglaterra en ese entonces ¿Cómo es que nadie se enteró? Se registró Malfoy manor en muchas ocasiones, además estaban con libertad vigilada y nunca hubo indicio alguno, además no había ningún parte de nacimiento y tampoco en el _Hereditas Sanguinem_ de Narcisa se reveló algún nuevo lazo mágico, algo raro estaba ocurriendo y Harry esperaba que no fuera lo que su mente estaba empeñada en pensar.

Cuando llegó a su casa y al sentir el aroma a hogar sintió que todo estaba bien, que nada les haría daño, Draco jugó un rato con su hijo que estaba obsesionado por los dragones y los trenes. Incluso ya tenía toda la colección de Thomas and Friends, cortesía de su padrino Blaise obviamente. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar Astoria recibió una llamada que a su celular que rápidamente apagó si algo molestaba a su mujer era ser interrumpida mientras comía o leía, algo encantador a los ojos del rubio.

Cuando Scorpius se durmió fue el momento de hablar

-¿Estás hablando en serio con lo de irnos de aquí?- El tono frio de su esposa no hacía más que presagiar más problemas a un día que ya de por si había estado lleno de ellos.

-Realmente no lo sé, es una opción- Dijo distraídamente mientras revolvía su café

-¿Una opción? Dios… Draco tenemos una vida aquí yo no quiero empezar de cero nuevamente, sabes todo lo que nos costó salir adelante luego de marcharnos de Inglaterra y todo lo que sacrificamos-

\- Créeme que lo sé… lo recuerdo cada día. La otra opción es apelar al lado Gryffindor de Potter y esperar que todo salga bien- Ahora que él lo decía en voz alta sonaba bastante estúpido.

-¿Estas demente? Eso nos pondría a Scorpius y a mí como tus cómplices y no quiero acabar en Azkaban- Su tono había aumentado a medida que decía la frase, seguramente estaba a punto de estallar

-¿Tú crees que yo si lo quiero? Eres mi esposa y él es mi hijo ¡son lo que más amo en el mundo! Dios, Astoria jamás pensé que lo llegaras a dudar- Estaba herido y acorralado y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, no cuando esperaba que ella lo siguiera incondicionalmente.

-¿Nos amas? ¿Por eso quieres ponernos al descubierto?- La mujer tomó una pausa para ir a la cocina y volver con un vaso entre sus manos– Yo… yo no sé qué hacer Draco pero irnos no es una opción y que nos dejes al descubierto es una tontería que no admitiré-

-¿Quieres que me entregue en Inglaterra?- Su voz se convirtió en un susurro helado – ¿Prefieres eso?-

El silencio fue la única respuesta y dolió más que cualquier cosa que Astoria hubiera dicho, su mujer… la madre de su hijo, por la cual él podría haber dado todo ¡por la cual entregó su magia maldita sea! para que ella fuera feliz y cumpliera sus sueño lejos de Inglaterra… lejos de las miradas de reproche por haberse involucrado con un Mortifago. No podía creer que justamente ella no quisiera buscar una respuesta en la cual los tres salieran bien librados como la familia que eran o por la familia que él creía que habían formado.

Ya no aguantaba más primero las meseras, luego Potter y ahora Astoria, tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la casa. Tomó su celular y llamó a Alicia, si alguien lo podría hacer sentir mejor era esa mujer de carácter fuerte. Solo basto decir que en su casa no habían resultado del todo bien para que ella misma lo invitara a pasar la noche.

Draco caminaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos, en la culpabilidad que había sentido cuando Astoria con lágrimas en los ojos le hablaba del miedo de traer el bebé al mundo, a un mundo donde solo conocería el ser _hijo de un Malfoy,_ la culpa cuando todo se había complicado para ella y la vida de ambos corría peligro en aquel hospital muggle de Inglaterra y de cómo lo había jurado que haría lo imposible por ponerlos a salvo a ambos… porque si no estaban los tres nada valía la pena. Cuando llegó a la casa de Alicia bastó tocar el timbre una vez para que ella saliera a abrir la puerta en pijama.

-¿Así es como recibes a todos tus invitados? ¿En pijama?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico

-Claro, es mi tenida de conquista, una vez que los hombres ven las ovejitas del pantalón quedan locos por mí- Continuó la broma ella a la vez que estiraba un poco el ancho pantalón

Contestó con una sincera carcajada –Con eso hiciste mi día… mi mierda de día- y se sentó en unos de los sillones de la sala

-¿Qué pasó con Astoria esta vez?- Las peleas con Astoria no eran nuevas, aunque pronto lo dejaban por la paz de la crianza de su hijo pero esta vez ella había atravesado un límite.

-No es lo de siempre, es culpa del imbécil de Potter. Ella no abandonará su vida acá pero tampoco quiere que intente convencer a Potter de mi rehabilitación de buen ciudadano-

-¿Y qué prefiere? ¿Qué te entregues por voluntad en Inglaterra?- Con un movimiento de cabeza asintió. Alicia quedó sumida en un silencio espeso luego se levantó y se perdió en lo que él conocía como la cocina, cuando volvió lo hizo con dos cervezas en una mano y en la otra un paquete de cigarrillos.

-Bueno no hay que culparla, siempre hemos sabido lo cómoda que es Astoria- Volvió a hablar Alicia

-No es cómoda…-

-No verdad, _ella ha perdido mucho desde que nació Scorpius_ \- Le interrumpió pronunciando las palabras que al parecer habitualmente decía en estas ocasiones

-¡Exacto! Ahora sabes el porqué de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa, eso de la mafia y mi posterior fuga, ella no estaba metida en nada de eso, si lo hizo fue porque me amaba- Le irritaba cada vez que Alicia atacaba a su mujer – Tu quizás no lo logres entender pero ella de verdad perdió mucho, su familia le dio la espalda cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de mí-

-Claro yo no sé lo que es dejar todo- Y su amiga lo miró con reproche - En todos lados pasan cosas malas pero lo superas y sigues adelante. No te aíslas e intentas seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, no cuando hay una boca que alimentar- Contestó la mujer mientras prendía un cigarro

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Dejar al niño solo? ¿Abandonarlo?- Esta conversación no estaba tomando el carácter consolador que él estaba buscando

-No, existen guarderías. Scorpius tenía más de un año cuando llegaron y quizás esperar un año más y luego trabajar pero no quedarse en la casa y hacer que tú cargaras con toda la responsabilidad- Respondió exasperada ¿Por qué su amigo no podía entender que su esposa era una perezosa y punto?

\- Ella nunca había trabajado… su familia era muy acomodada- _Y por no decir Sangrepura hasta los huesos_

\- Oh verdad que tu habías trabajado desde niño en tu vida muy esforzada de niño pijo- Ironizó –Draco ¿Recuerdas que no sabías siquiera que antes de fregar había que barrer el piso? ¿Los platos rotos, el barrial del piso en invierno o cuando desprogramabas las maquinas? Todo eso se llama sobrevivir y adaptarse, es lo que hace la gente inteligente frente la adversidad y francamente Astoria tomó el camino fácil. No la puedo culpar pero si reprochar-

No le contestó nada ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué Astoria se esforzaba por avanzar? Quizás Alicia tenía un poco de razón, su mujer había crecido en la opulencia tal como él pero con el fin de la guerra y la posterior llegada Scorpius esos días habían quedado atrás pero Draco no podía culparla, era su esposa y su deber era proveerle todo lo necesario al igual que a su hijo.

Alicia después de eso cambio el tema, no profundizaron en nada más que tuviera que ver con el rubio. Charlaron de la vida en general, del frio, de Yuri y Valentín y en como el primero dejaba de fumar en cuanto el menor solo le pegaba una mirada de advertencia, en lo jóvenes que morirían si no abandonaban pronto el vicio, en fin, hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez. Todo lo que Draco necesitaba en ese momento.

Bien entrada la madrugada Alicia se fue a dormir y él ocupó el sillón que se trasformaba en cama, estos muggles convertían las cosas sin necesidad de magia. Recién era lunes y él ya estaba esperando que la semana terminara.

Al día siguiente le avisó a su compañera que llegaría a las once de la mañana justo antes de la entrega de los productos frescos de la semana. Luego se fue a su casa, no esperaba ver a su mujer, de seguro habría ido a dejar a Scorpius al colegio y luego ella pasaría a reunirse con su tutor, ya que por fin la había convencido hace unos meses para que terminara sus estudios, aquellos que no pudo terminar en Hogwarts.

Tomó una ducha rápida y luego de un abundante desayuno partió rumbo al trabajo, solo esperaba que su día no fuera como el anterior, su mente no lo resistiría.

**********************************************  
Comentarios del Autor:

Faltando diez minutos para la medianoche cumplo con lo prometido… acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia.  
Muchas gracias a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer. Si bien no hubo muchos comentarios me siento honrada de que alguien leyese esto.  
Cualquier duda, reclamo o felicitación me sentiré gustosa de leerla.


End file.
